Connie Francis
Maria Concetta Rose Franco Nero ( Newark , New Jersey , December 12 , 1938 ) became known as Connie Francis , is an American singer . Connie Francis stems from an Italian immigrant sex. At a young age was her musical talent. Her father encouraged her to try to make. A career in show business They soon learnedaccordion playing and was able to get a place in the American television series Star Time . The producer George Scheck, later, her manager, advised to move to her sing. On In 1955, she signed a recording contract with MGM Records . At that time Francis had a relationship with the later also famous singer Bobby Darin , also of Italian origin. Darin was introduced to the not yet known singer Connie Francis. Bobby's manager made sure that Darin could write for Connie to start. Her singing career in music with Bobby and Connie were in love. Connie had a strict father. Once he got wind of the relationship, he made every effort to keep separate. Torque of each When he learned that they would see after a performance of Connie, he chased one another Bobby out of the building while waving a gun. Later, Connie Francis said that not marrying Bobby Darin was the biggest mistake of her life. It took until January 1958 before Connie Francis really got success. Dick Clark of American Bandstand ensured that Francis' album Who's sorry now , a redesigned rock version of this song from 1923, high in the U.S. top 10 landed. The song was in England in 1958, even six weeks in a row in first place in the charts. Francis's worldwide fame was thus established. In the period from 1958 to 1963 Connie Francis was the most popular pop singer in the world. So they scored in America three number one hits in the UK and two in Germany four. In those countries, they also had numerous other top 10 listings. She was also very popular including Italy, Spain, Japan, Indonesia, the Philippines, Malaysia, Canada, Mexico, Belgium, the Netherlands and the Scandinavian countries. She has recorded in 15 different languages and sold tens of millions of records. Some of her biggest hits are "My Happiness", "Stupid Cupid", "Everybody's somebody's fool", "Where the Boys Are," "Mama," "Lipstick on your collar", "Paradiso" and "Barcarole in der Nacht" . Her versatile talent is particularly evident in its long-playing records with a repertoire ranging from rock and jazz to country and world. In addition to her record successes were mainly the live concerts which she brought her admirers in droves on the leg. In the sixties , she played well in four films. By the end of the sixties Francis' began to wane. Success By a number of tragedies in her private life and a cosmetic nose surgery not quite well done, so they gave voice problems, she has her career for a long time put in the refrigerator. Today they still occurs occasionally live on, mainly in the United States. This nostalgic appearances, including in Las Vegas, a major draw, because there are still many loyal admirers who love to see and hear Francis occur. Discography [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Category:1938 births Category:Women's music